Luna Game
Fabuła bajek zazwyczaj jest prosta. Zły - dobry, dobro zwycięża, dzieci nie zastanawiają się nad tym. Ale czy czasem nie zastanawiałeś się sam, czemu ten zły, okrutny bohater jest taki? Co zrobił? Albo co mu zrobiono? Nie trzeba być fanem kucyków by spotkać się z serią "My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic". Koniki stały się memem i są (prawie) wszędzie. Mamy dobrą Celestię i jej złą siostrę, Lunę, która została wygnana na Księżyc. Dzięki Celestii Słońce wstawało, a Luna sprawiała, ze na niebie pojawiał się Księżyc. Jednak po jakimś czasie stała się ona zazdrosna o swoją siostrę. Gdy ona pracowała, koniki spały i nie mogły podziwiać jej dzieła! A przecież pracowała tak samo ciężko! Dlaczego to Celestii dziękują, dlaczego ona jest ważniejsza? Luna stała się zazdrosna i zła. Taka jest oczywiście wersja z MLP. Ale jak mogło by być? A może to Celestia stała się zazdrosna i chciała mieć CAŁĄ władzę? Może Luna, skazana 1000 lat temu na wygnanie, była… Niewinna? I przede wszystkim… Samotna. Link do pierwszej części Luna Game pojawił się na Equestria Daily w 2011 roku, w kwietniu. Link prowadził do pliku, który automatycznie ściągał grę na dysk twardy. Luna Game to bardzo prosta platformówka, w której główną postacią była Luna. Po około 30 sekundach na monitorze pojawiała się Zalgo Pinkie Pie lub przerażająca Applebloom, a w tle słychać syki i szepty. Nie można zamknąć gry klawiszem esc (niektórym również alt + f4 - też nie działało). Kursor pozostawał w prawym dolnym rogu i nie można było nim poruszyć. Grę można skończyć tylko używając menadżera zadań i poruszając się strzałkami przerywając ją. Po zamknięciu gry w miejscu, gdzie została ona zainstalowana pojawiało się wiele przerażających obrazków koników oraz pliki tekstowe, których jedyną treścią było „The end is Neigh”. thumb|center|335 px Luna Game 2 Ta część jak poprzednia jest również bardzo prostą grą platformową. W pewnym momencie na ekranie pojawia się kolejny konik, a muzykę zastępują szumy. Gra przechodzi w drugą, upiorną fazę. Kolorystyka zmienia się na czarno - czerwoną. Jeśli Luna spadnie, będzie przez chwilę lecieć, a potem na ekranie pojawi się Luna’s Descent z napisem „You Died”. Słychać również jakby zniekształconą muzykę i bardzo dziwne słowa, których nie da się zrozumieć. [[Plik:Luna Game 2.avi|thumb|center|335 px]] Luna Game 3 Cześć jest podobna do poprzednich. Z każdą sekundą ekran staje się coraz ciemniejszy, a muzyka coraz wolniejsza i zniekształcona. W tle słychać również jakby rozmowę kucyków. W 3:16 minucie można usłyszeć głos Fluttershy mówiący „Come out” – „wyjdź”. Gdy Luna spadnie, na ekranie pojawia się Zalgo-Pinkie Pie, Gdy Luna spada, słychać bardzo zniekształcony głos (również Fluttershy) - „Kocham cię”. Migają różne przerażające obrazki. Po tym widzimy Lunę leżącą na ziemi, jej nogi są oderwane, widać ciemną krew. Po kilku sekundach otwiera ona oczy i gra kończy się. [[Plik:Luna Game 3.avi|thumb|center|335 px]] Luna Game 4 Czwarta część różni się od pozostałych. Przede wszystkim dlatego, ze możesz w nią zagrać tylko RAZ. Luna stoi na kawałku zieleni. Jedyną droga naprzód jest przepaść. Gdy skacze w dół, leci przez chwilę, ekran staje się czarny i pojawia się drobny, biały napis. „Spotkał Cię straszliwy los, czyż nie?”. Po kilku sekundach pojawia się kolejny: „Nie powinnaś umierać”. Następny napis, czarne tło z plamami krwi: „ALE TERAZ JESTEŚ W MOIM ŚWIECIE”. Widać, że Luna spada w dół i uderza w czerwoną ziemię, za nią jest również czerwone tło, wszystko to wygląda jak piekło. Musisz biec jak najszybciej w prawo, żeby ciemność, która pojawia się z lewej strony nie dopadła Cię i nie zabiła. Potem musisz znowu spać, by dostać się na następny poziom. Tym razem świat jest złożony z czarnego tła i szarych bloków. Dochodzisz do ściany i musisz iść w górę. Im wyżej idziesz, tym ekran staje się ciemniejszy. Jeśli dojdziesz wystarczająco daleko, zobaczysz przerażającą Pinkie Pie, która czeka na Ciebie, ale szybko zniknie. Musisz biec znowu w prawo, aż wbiegniesz w samą Pinkie Pie. Ekran znowu staje się czarny, po chwili widać znowu przerażającą Pinkie oraz odgłos bicia serca. Słychać śmiech i gra kończy się. Jeśli spróbujesz zagrać jeszcze raz, pojawi się tylko napis „Twój los jest już zapieczętowany”. thumb|center|335 px Luna Game 5 Jest kolejną częścią gry, w którą możemy grać wielokrotnie. Luna biegnąc przed siebie spotyka króliczka, który ucieka przed nią na następny poziom. Zmienia się pora dnia. Teraz panuje już noc. Luna ma za zadanie zebrać 9 króliczków. Po zebraniu 8, otwiera się przejście, dziura w ziemi, które do tej pory było zamknięte. Po zejściu na dół idziemy w lewo, gdzie znajdujemy ostatniego królika. Jednakże, ostatni królik różni się od pozostałych. Jest czerwony i ma czarne oczy. Po zebraniu go muzyka się zatrzymuje. Wracamy do punktu wyjścia i idziemy dalej w prawo. Na końcu tego poziomu widzimy "cień" Pinkie Pie. Następny poziom zmienia kolorystykę na czerwoną. W tle widzimy kucyki proszące o pomoc. Zaczyna grać bardzo cicha muzyka. Co jakiś czas występują zakłucenia. Słyszymy dziwny dżwięk, po którym słychać niezrozumiałe słowa i dziwne odgłosy. Luna zaczyna uciekać (nie wolno się zatrzymać, bo złapie cię Pinkie Pie i gra się zakończy). Po dłuższej ucieczce dobiegamy do przepaści i zlatujemy dłuższą chwilę w dół. Dobiegamy do ściany i nagle tło zmienia się w obraz Pinkie Pie, która stopniowo zaczyna blednąć i zmienia się w Zalgo-Pinkie. W tym czasie możemy tylko, biegać od ściany do ściany. Kiedy tło się zmieni pojawią się schodki. Wskakujemy na najniższy z nich (ten pod pyskiem Zalgo-Pinkie). Następnie wszystko znika, słychać tylko odgłos połykania. Jesteśmy na następnym poziomie. Znowu występują zakłucenia, podczas których jesteśmy otaczani przez klony Zalgo-Pinkie. Idziemy w górę planszy, gdzie dostajemy wiadomość: "You Know What You Have To Do" (Wiesz co masz robić). Następnie schodzimy na sam dół planszy, przy czym robi się coraz ciemniej. Kiedy obraz całkiem zniknie w ciemnościach, przenosimy się w to miejsce, gdzie znaleźliśmy ostatniego królika. Widzimy tam martwą, zakrwawioną Lunę. thumb|center|335 px Luna Game 0 Gra opowiada o wydarzeniach przed poprzednimi częściami gry. Jest o wiele bardziej rozbudowana. Również w nią można zagrać tylko raz. Gra zaczyna się w zamku Celestii. Jeśli porozmawiasz z nią, powie Ci, ze powinieneś poznać nowych przyjaciół. W grze można spotkać wszystkie sześć najważniejszych koników, i każda z nich ma jakiś problem, o którego rozwiązanie Cię prosi. Przykładowo, dla Twilight Sparkle musisz zdobyć książkę, a dla Rarity suknię. Wszystkich przedmiotów jest 50. Gdy zdobędziesz już 49, ostatni jest czarno-biały. Jeśli pójdziesz dalej, ziemia nagle zniknie, a Luna zacznie spadać. Ekran będzie coraz ciemniejszy. Ekran rozbłyskuje na biało i widać obrazek Nightmare Moon. Po kolejnym błysku oko Nightmare Moon otwiera się. Znów pojawia się Luna, jednak teraz gra jest troszkę ciemniejsza. Gdy podchodzi ona do Pinkie Pie, Pinkie zaczyna znowu mówić o swoim przyjęciu. Wtedy pojawia się czarny ekran z ostatnim przedmiotem oraz napis „zabij ją teraz”. Po tym Pinkie pyta Luny, czy czuje się dobrze, a ekran znowu staje się czarny. Przez długi czas nie dzieje się nic, słyszysz tylko dziwne odgłosy. Znowu widać Lunę i Pinkie, tło jest dziwnie brązowo - czerwone. Pinkie pyta „Ale, ale dlaczego?” i gra kończy się. Po chwili gra znowu otwiera się razem z przerażającą grafiką przedstawiająca Pinkie Pie i napisem „To jeszcze nie koniec”, w tle słychać głośne trzaski. Gra znowu się zamyka. Jeśli spróbujesz zagrać jeszcze raz, pojawi się napis „Nie można zmienić przeszłości”. Ta część jednak nie tworzyła na dysku żadnych plików.thumb|center|335 px Luna Game X Jest to prequel do całej serii Luna Games. Gra zaczyna się we śnie Luny, który okazuje się koszmarem. W tej części gry przez dłuższy czas idziemy po słonecznej planszy, aż spotkamy Pinkie Pie biegnącą w naszym kierunku. Wtedy Luna budzi się w swoim pokoju i postanawia porozmawiać z prawdziwą Pinkie Pie. Kilka godzin później, Luna biegnie przez las Everfree w kierunku Ponyville. W pewnym momencie trawa znika, a Luna wpada do dziury. Następny poziom to wnętrze lasu. Po jakimś czasie muzyka znika. Kiedy dochodzimy do końca poziomu, pojawia się za nami Pinkie Pie. Kiedy miniemy znak, Pinkie nas znajduje. Mówi nam, że lubi tę zabawę i, że mamy się schować ponownie. Ponownie znajdujemy się we wnętrzu lasu Everfree. Kiedy dochodzimy do końca Poziomu, mijamy taki sam znak jak poprzednio. Tym razem jest on ubrudzony krwią. Wchodzimy w głąb lasu. Pinkie ostrzega nas, abyśmy nie spadli (Jeżeli spadniemy zaczynamy poziom od nowa). Następny poziom jest trochę inny niż cała reszta. Polega on na unikaniu przeszkód, lecąc na jednym lub dwóch stopniach. Na końcu poziomu pokazuje nam się pinkie, która blokuje przejście dalej, pozostawiając nam tylko jedną drogę - w dół. Tan spotykamy smutną Pinkie Pie z zamkniętymi oczami, które otwiera dopiero po krótkiej rozmowie z nią. Następnie szarżuje prosto na nas (unikamy jej podskakując). Po przejściu następnego fragmentu planszy, Pinkie zaczyna nas gonić. Nie da się uciec, gdyż jest po prostu szybsza. Kiedy nas złapie, rozpocznie się poziom bez nazwy. Idąc przed siebie spotykamy coraz większą ilość Pinkie, które się z nas śmieją (i układają się w napis: "DIE LUNA"). Spadamy poziom niżej, gdzie Pinkie blokuje man drogę. Otwiera się za to ukryte przejście, do którego dostaniemy się skacząc po stopniach. Tą drogą dostaniemy się nad Pinkie i zrzucimy na nią "jeden ze stopni". Idziemy dalej, aż wpadniemy do ukrytej dziury, gdzie znowu goni nas Pinkie. Towarzyszą temu dziwne wrzaski. Unikamy Pinkie biegnąc tak długo, aż pojawi się droga do góry. Na górze obraz staje się biały, po czym Luna budzi się w lesie Everfree, w środku nocy. Luna biegnie znacznie wolniej niż do tej pory. Mija kolejny, tym razem większy znak, a za nią pojawia się Pinkie. Na tym kończy się ta część gry. thumb|center|335 px Luna Game End Luna biegnąc przed siebie, stwierdza, że jest zmęczona i postanawia chwilę odpocząć. Znajdujemy się na pustej, białej planszy, na której nie ma nic poza linią, po której biegniemy. Znajdujemy tam czarny kwadrat. Po zebraniu go, linia, po które biegliśmy znika, a zaczynają pojawiać się fragmenty tła oraz drogi. Po chwili droga znika, a my spadamy na następny poziom. Kiedy podczas naszej wędrówki widzimy coraz więcej szarych, migających kwadracików. W pewnym momencie, kiedy dobiegamy do ściany, dogania nas ciemność. Wtedy Luna się budzi. Biegnąc przed siebie mija ciemne kucyki, które proszą o pomoc. Musimy dobiec do ściany (ślepy zaułek), aby wracając natrafić na posąg Luny. Przenosimy się do następnego poziomu, gdzie biegniemy po drodze, w której powstają coraz większe dziury. Kiedy nie mamy już gdzie uciekać, spadamy w otchłań i... Luna budzi się w towarzystwie 6 kucyków, które rozpoczynają dialog, z którego wynika, że wszystko co działo się do tej pory, to tylko sen. Luna musiała przysnąć, kiedy pomogła jednemu z kucyków w Luna Game O. thumb|center|335 px Do Luna Game 0 oraz Luna Game 4 powstały pliki Replay, które pozwalają ponownie zagrać w grę. W luna Game 5, Luna Game End oraz Luna Game X, można znaleźć tak zwane Ester Egg. Są to ukryte miejsca, w których spotyka nas coś niespodziewanego. Może i ty zagrasz kiedyś w tę grę... thumb|left Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:My Little Pony Kategoria:Instrukcje